


Meeting the Family

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: First Time for Everything [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela has a brother, F/F, Fareeha is nervous for five minutes, I don't know how to tag this to be honest, McHanzo is in this for one sentence, Meeting the Family, and it's concept art mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Angela's brother comes to visit the base, and Fareeha has to be a good girlfriend and meet him





	Meeting the Family

Fareeha had dated a few women in the past, and as different as all those experiences were, there was one thing that was universally terrifying with all of them: meeting their families.

While Angela had lost her parents when she was a little girl, she wasn’t entirely without family, and she was more than enthusiastic to introduce Fareeha to the one family member she had remaining.

“I didn’t even realise you had a brother.” Fareeha said as she inspected her outfit for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She’d been assured she didn’t need to dress formally, that Angela’s brother really wouldn’t care what she wore, but that didn’t stop her from pulling out her nicest pair of jeans and black shirt.

“My parents took him in when he was a couple of months old, almost a whole year before they…” She trailed off, taking interest in her hands. “Anyway, the family who ended up adopting him only wanted a young child- a baby. They weren’t interested in an 8-year-old, so we were separated but his family and my foster family made sure we still had contact with each other as we grew up.”

Fareeha let out an ‘ah’ as Angela finished explaining. “But still, how come I’ve never seen him before?”

“Because the times he came to visit the base were after you’d joined the army, and until recently he’s been busy with work. He’s the team doctor for the Swiss football team.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes. _Of course_ her brother worked in medicine -from what Angela had told her, the majority of her family had- but even she had to admit that her brother working for the swiss football team was a little more than impressive.

She was tugged from her thoughts as Angela grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. “Now come on, we’re supposed to be meeting him in 10 minutes.”

*********

While Angela stood bouncing with excitement, Fareeha could feel the nerves building. She honestly had no idea what to expect. What if he didn’t like her? What if he thought she wasn’t good enough to date his sister?

Clearly, Angela took note of her nerves and took her hand, giving her gentle reassurances that he’d love her and she had nothing to worry about. As Fareeha felt herself calm, she gave her a kiss.

The nerves returned tenfold when she saw a car make its way down the main drive towards the watchpoint, the person driving obscured by the tinted windscreen but only likely to be one person.

Angela jogged over to the car the moment it parked, grinning madly as a large, dark skinned man exited the vehicle. He easily cleared 6 and a half feet, his white hair pulled back into a ponytail, revealing the black fuzz of his undercut underneath. Not only that, but he looked as though he could easily snap Fareeha in half if he wanted to.

“Falke!” Angela squealed as he picked her up to hug her.

“Angela! It’s good to see you again.” Falke grinned as he put her down, turning to see Fareeha and walking over to her in a stride that she knew wasn’t at all intimidating, but her mind still read it that way.

He extended his hand. “You must be Fareeha. I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She took his hand, replying in kind and wondering why she was so nervous about meeting him. He was seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

Then the kind-hearted smile dropped from his face as he pulled her closer and suddenly, she remembered why she was so nervous. “If you hurt my big sister, make no mistake, I will make sure you fit in nothing bigger than a matchbox.”

The notion of a man his size referring to someone of Angela’s size as a big anything would have made Fareeha laugh in any other situation, but instead all she could do was nod and let out a weak “I understand.”

Laughter cut through the tense air. “Falke, stop threatening my girlfriend.” Angela lightly slapped his arm. “Don’t worry Fareeha, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. In fact, when he was 10 he cried because a moth flew into a bug light and died.”

The look of total insult and betrayal on Falke’s face was enough to break through Fareeha’s nerves. “No I didn’t!” The pitch of his voice gave away the fact that he obviously _did_. “Anyway, I think what Angela is trying to say is I’m a bigger pacifist than she is. The worst I will do is send you an angry-sad message. I just have to say that or the Board of Super Siblings will take my Little Brother card away.”

As if to demonstrate his point, he pulled out his wallet and showed her the aforementioned card that was proudly displayed in the clear window on the back. The handwriting looked like a messier version of Angela’s, the pink tint to the swiss woman’s cheeks the final nail in the coffin in terms of where that card had come from. She mumbled something about him still having that card, to which Falke said an offended sounding “You don’t have yours anymore?”. The smile she returned was enough of an answer.

Introductions out of the way, they made their way inside the base and towards the living area. Along the way, they ran into Jesse and Genji, the lower half of the latter’s face plate doing nothing to hide the rather obvious blush on his face when he and Falke made eye contact.

Angela quickly whispered an explanation that she wasn’t the only Ziegler Genji had been interested in, smirking at the cyborg as his eyes narrowed.

“Hey there, Falke. Me an’ Genji here were heading out for drinks later, want to come with us? Catch up?” The look Genji gave Jesse was infinitely more venomous than the one he gave Angela, and Fareeha had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at the Japanese man’s predicament. A glance at her girlfriend informed her she wasn’t fairing much better.

Genji nearly passed out when Falke agreed to go out with them.

The rest of the walk through of the base was rather uneventful. They ran into Reinhardt, who gave Falke a pat on the back that was almost enough to knock him over, and Winston waved hello when they walked by him. For a moment, Fareeha felt like until now, she was the only person on the watch point who hadn’t met him, until they ran into Lena who seemed as happy to meet a new person as she always did.

It was when they sat down that Fareeha truly got to know Falke. They talked about his education, how his sister wouldn’t leave him alone while he was in medical school, even though she was busy with Overwatch at the time. They then moved on to movies and music, Fareeha discovering that they had a remarkably similar taste in the latter, that thread of conversation ending with them deciding to go to Rock Am Ring together. Eventually, they moved onto careers, Fareeha talking as much about hers as she could while finding out Falke was rather nonchalant about his. “Angela talks to people about it more than I do. I don’t really think it’s a big deal, but she loves the sport and can’t resist the urge to tell people about it.”

“Yeah, we had our first fight over sports. If I’m honest, I think her and football is how I’ve learnt the majority of German curse words.”

Falke laughed at that. “Has she started swearing in French yet? Or has she managed to calm herself enough to not bring another language into her rage?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard her swear in French, Italian. She even managed the Arabic phrase for ‘son of a bitch’ the other day. It’s the first time I’ve heard her speak my language, and I was impressed. Would’ve preferred it if she’d have said ana bahebak, but I’ll take it.”  Falke’s eyebrows skewed in confusion. “It means ‘I love you’.”

“See, I knew you’d get on well. You’re already telling him you love him!” Angela commented from behind Fareeha, busy making drinks and grabbing food for the three of them.

Falke snorted at the comment, the Egyptian glaring at her girlfriend over her shoulder. “I hate you.”

Her hatred was cut short when Angela chuckled, finishing her laughter with “Ich liebe dich auch.”. Fareeha smiled at her back, her love for her reaching her eyes. She couldn’t stay angry with her when she genuinely was, let alone when she was only feigning the emotion.

Falke watched their interaction and sighed. “You know, you two make a great couple. I’m happy for both of you.” He nodded thanks at Angela as she came over with their drinks. Coffee for him and herself, tea for Fareeha. “And as I’m sure my sister will tell you, I haven’t said that to everyone she’s been with.”.

Fareeha took a sip from her tea, happy with what she had been told. Her heart swelled when she felt Angela lean into her side, turning her head slightly so she could kiss her as the older woman confirmed what her brother had said.

After that, the conversation moved onto Angela and Falke trying to catch up, the former clarifying that since Overwatch recalled, they hadn’t had much time to call or write. Much of what they discussed was related to the Swiss football team, Fareeha recognising a few player names but ultimately still feeling utterly lost in the conversation.

They then ended up on the subject of relationships.

“It’s been a while since I went out with anyone.” Falke stared into his cup before looking off into the distance. “I think the last time I went on a date was with Hochrainer.”

Angela immediately started to choke on her coffee, Fareeha shoving the rest of the biscuit she was eating in her mouth so she could hit her girlfriend on the back to stop her coughing. “You did _what?_ ”

“Went on a date with Adrien Hochrainer.” Falke clarified, smirking as he took another sip of his drink. “Was the midfielder for Switzerland until he transferred to Arsenal in the UK. Doesn’t play much for us now.” He clarified for Fareeha’s sake and thinking about it, she was sure she’d heard Lena mention him before.

“I-I…You went out with. He-“ Angela spluttered before taking a moment to compose herself and turn to her girlfriend. “Fareeha, I love you dearly. You mean everything to me and every day I am with you is one of the happiest days of my life, but I really need to express how insanely jealous and hurt I am that my own brother would do such a thing.”

Fareeha was still puzzled over the whole thing, until it dawned on her. “ _Oh!_ Was he the guy on that poster that you hid in your sock drawer the first night I stopped over?”

Falke’s smug grin dissolved as he began to laugh. “If I know my sister, probably.”

Angela sat up straight and threw her arms up. “I can’t believe my brother- my girlfriend would do this to me. As of this moment I am a single, only child. I never want to see either of you again.” For a moment, Fareeha was concerned that she had genuinely upset her, but then she saw the evil grin crack across her face. “At least I didn’t start sulking because my sibling was dating someone who they ended up having a high school crush on.”

Falke’s response was something in a language Fareeha didn’t recognise, but Angela seemed to understand what he was saying, sticking her tongue out like she was a young child, rather than a world renown doctor and acclaimed scientist.

Fareeha was about to ask for more details when Falke stated clearly “Don’t. Ask.”. She could always ask Angela about it later, she supposed.

The remainder of the day was enjoyable. They showed Falke around the base and as evening approached, they even accompanied him to the bar and spent an hour with Jesse and Genji.

Fareeha and Angela agreed to leave when Hanzo turned up, not wanting the night out to turn into a double date with a third and fourth wheel. Besides, it had been an eventful day, and the couple both agreed on an early night.

“So…what do you think of my brother?” Angela asked as she got in bed and spooned Fareeha from behind.

“He’s cool.” Fareeha answered as she shuffled backwards into her girlfriend’s arms, trying not to think how ridiculous they must look right now. “You two have the best brother-sister relationship I’ve seen.”

“I’m glad.” Fareeha could hear the smile in her voice. “Because he’s here for the next week and I told him you’d show him around Gibraltar tomorrow afternoon while I’m working.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Goodnight Fareeha, I love you.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes. It was a good thing she loved her girlfriend and her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I still can't title properly.  
> Everyone is overwatch is gay or bi (also pan or ace) and no one can stop me headcanoning it.  
> Also, Angela's ex that Falke started sulking over was Genji and Falke and Genji totally end up together by the end of the week ~~because when I saw concept Mercy I wanted to write a fic with him but I didn't know what but then I remembered I ship Gency but not as much as Pharmercy and I wanted Genji to be happy and I don't ship Genyatta and my brain just went "OPPORTUNITY" so yeah~~


End file.
